


Paralytic

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [400]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Coma, Dementia, Depression, Gen, Pre-Series, strokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: The utter inability to fight back for my life, my autonomy, was crippling in every sense of the word.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 October 2016  
> Word Count: 286  
> Prompt: "Paralytic" by Sylvia Plath  
> Summary: The utter inability to fight back for my life, my autonomy, was crippling in every sense of the word.  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Ariel  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I really need to go back and explore more of Margot's thoughts over the years, things along the lines of this piece. Maybe it can be a separate sub-arc in the project, or maybe I'll incorporate it into the "Alliances" sub-arc. Will have to think on that for a bit…
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"It happens. Will it go on?--  
My mind a rock  
No fingers to grip, no tongue"  
\-- Sylvia Plath, "Paralytic"

 

Waking from a coma is difficult in and of itself. The disorientation, the confusion, the pain; they all combine into a moment that strips every last defense a person can have. It can give a sense of dysphoria with the world and with yourself.

Now imagine that post-coma dysphoria combined with the effects of a stroke that robs you of practically any chance of interaction with the world at large. The ability to speak, to reach for someone, to take care of oneself is gone, either permanently or temporarily. 

In my case, the paralysis of the stroke became mostly permanent. Oh, there was likely a chance for intensive physical therapy to help me regain some of my mobility. But my husband didn't want that. My sons didn't want it either, because they followed in their father's footsteps. And my husband was and is a very powerful and charismatic man. He made sure that the only medical professionals who interacted with me once I'd regained consciousness were people who could medically "prove" what he wanted for me.

The utter inability to fight back for my life, my autonomy, was crippling in every sense of the word. Depression set in relatively quickly, and it stayed when he refused me any visitors. The isolation was enough to drive me crazy, but I had my visions and my beliefs in what was to come. Knowing in my heart of hearts that I would be alive to see the Beast take his rightful place and usher in the enlightenment of the world kept me going long after I should have given up.


End file.
